


The Living

by blueincandescence



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, sappy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueincandescence/pseuds/blueincandescence
Summary: Diana reflects on the gift the gods have given her.





	The Living

Diana Prince, equities dealer, knows this to be true: she, princess of Themyscira, daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, is the last living god of Olympus. Diana knows it to be true, too, that to the gods the veil between the living and the dead is immaterial.

A scant two decades after the war to end all wars claimed its last mortal soul, another war supplanted it as the worst mankind could inflict on itself. She defeated her immortal brother on the field of battle. Yet, Ares, god of war and half-truths, still hisses in the ears of men.

She hears him herself in moments of doubt and darkness. When Diana was young and naive, a moment was a moment. Now she is old and experienced and some moments have left her in the dark for years.

But Ares isn’t the only dead god who lives on to meddle in her fate.

Hermes, messenger of the gods, sent her Captain Steve Trevor so that she would understand for herself why Zeus loved mankind with such fierce devotion. She has carried that message with her for a century. Ears ringing, she hears him say, “I can save today. You can save the world.” So earnest. So sure.

A promise cannot be broken. Not when you believe it.

However long it lasts for her, what never fails to end the darkness is this: the light of her childhood sea sparkling in the blue eyes of the man who loved her.

Steve—forever boyish, eternally wise—comes to her in her dreams. When she wakes, the weight of him is all but real against her back. Sometimes he is there when she eats breakfast, leaning over her shoulder to comment on the news. He tells her stories that remind her of when she was foreign and he her guide. She narrates the future for him and tries everything he would have. Steve is there when it snows, a taste on her tongue frozen in time.

The Chief warned her once about the dangers of seeing ghosts, but to look away is to lose the light. Steve's haunting her is a gift from her uncle, god of the dead, and her sister, goddess of love, to remind her why she lives.

Mortals die. Men certainly do. Amazons, too.

Diana does not know this to be true, but when she touches the ancient things in her collection she fears she is the last of her people. Home is out of reach.

No longer is Diana alone in the world. Athena, in her infinite wisdom, and Hera, in her compassionate heart, have seen fit to grace Diana with brothers at arms. A gift and a warning. Something is coming for mankind. From the stars above, gods of different world. Only a god can kill another god, though that fate she does not fear.

When Diana dies for her charges, a part of her will soothe their souls for as long as they are her father’s children and her mother’s sacred duty.

Another part of her will return to the Paradise that deserves her.

The rest of Diana will fight her way into the place where mortal heroes go to claim their just rewards. Time won’t exist there, but this Diana knows to be true—love does and always will.


End file.
